


matching snowflake ties

by scorpiohs



Series: ficlets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, School Dances, classmates to lovers, quarterback bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: “So are you gonna go to the dance with me?” Bucky asks, tapping his pencil on his binder, eyes wandering up to Steve’s face.Steve rolls his eyes. “You already asked me that,” he says, but he’s having trouble biting back a smile.“And you said no,” Bucky replies. “I remember. Thought you might change your mind once I did my part of the project, though.”Steve barks out a laugh at that and pokes him with the eraser end of his pencil. “As beautiful as your writing on the Gilded Age is, I don’t like dances.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	matching snowflake ties

“So are you gonna go to the dance with me?” Bucky asks, tapping his pencil on his binder, eyes wandering up to Steve’s face.

Steve rolls his eyes. “You already asked me that,” he says, but he’s having trouble biting back a smile.

“And you said no,” Bucky replies. “I remember. Thought you might change your mind once I did my part of the project, though.”

Steve barks out a laugh at that and pokes him with the eraser end of his pencil. “As beautiful as your writing on the Gilded Age is, I don’t like dances.”

Bucky Barnes has been driving Steve a little crazy lately, in a good way. They were paired together for a history project, and now, they’re spending most afternoons in the library together, maybe more than strictly necessary. Bucky’s funny and easy to talk to. 

They’d never really talked before this. Sure, Steve’s noticed him. It’s hard not to; he’s the quarterback, a dreamboat, and actually a nice guy. His smile can be wider than the football field and eyes brighter than the stupid fake grass on it. Not like Steve has thought about it that much, though.

And yes, Bucky had, in fact, already asked Steve to the dance, a few days into the project last week. But he thought it was kind of a joke. It wouldn’t be the first time in his life. Steve’s not exactly Mr. Popular and likes it that way, but there’s no reason Bucky would actually be into him. They don’t have much in common or run in similar circles. Steve’s never even been to a football game.

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Steve adds briskly, deciding to be honest. “When you asked.”

Bucky stops tapping his pencil. “I am being serious!” He looks appalled that Steve would even think otherwise.

Steve’s almost convinced. “You’re such a flirt.”

“Maybe I just wanna go to the dance with you,” Bucky says, looking down at his books.

“Really?”

Bucky meets his eyes. “Yeah.” He pauses. “Come on, a Winter Wonderland theme? What could be more fun, or original? ‘The snow won’t be the only thing falling,’” he quotes from the poster. “We could wear matching snowflake ties.”

Steve feels a blush creep onto his face. “Okay, I’ll go,” he says quickly.

Bucky perks up at that. “What was that?”

“I will go to the dance with you,” Steve says, louder, smiling.

Bucky bursts into a grin. “Okay.” It turns into a smirk as the thought comes to him. “You gonna dance with me and everything, too?”

“No promises,” Steve responds, but he’s got butterflies in his stomach at just the mention of it. Maybe he could like dances after all.


End file.
